You and tequila
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Ed get's a case of appendicitis will Kelly be there for him when she needs him the most,and will old hurts surface as she does?Baby, here I am again Kicking dust in the canyon wind Waiting for that sun to go down Made it up Mulholland Drive Hell bent on getting high High above the lights of town 'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy Run like poison in my blood One more night


Chapter one

The feeling of someone holding my arms down across my chest causes me to squirm as I realize it's just Kell,and I can hear the monitor beeping,which isn't good. The last thing I remember is moving to get out of my chair,a wave of pain,then everything going black until now. I'm guessing I'm in medical,on a exam table,and that Claire started to check me out and now I'm coming around. "Easy Ed,easy,it's alright,just breathe,your heart rate's too high,your safe"I hear her murmur as I feel Kell card a hand through my hair comfortingly and I start to relax,scared,but knowing I'm safe all the same. "Ok,what happened,it kinda hurts"I murmur wincing as I feel another cramp make it's presence known,it's not pleasant,it hurts like hell, "You passed out babe,you've been out for about 15 minutes now,what hurts"she asks gently as I see Claire look at the monitor,seeing what my heart rate and breathing look like. "My stomach Kell,something doesn't feel right"I murmur as I feel that burning sensation making it's presence known again,this is the worst pain I've ever felt,even worse than the time I was stabbed,this is 2 times as worse.

"OK Ed,I'm going to feel your stomach alright,just let me know when it hurts"she asks gently as I feel her lift up my shirt as I nod. I let her do it,let her feel my stomach,and I do ok until she hits my lower right side by my belt line,god it hurts so bad. I feel her grab my hand tight,to help relax me and it sorta works,it gives me something to focus on. "OK,that's what I thought,it looks like you have appendicitis,I think I want to get you started on an Iv with fluids and pain meds,I want to get your temp first if that's alright,then I'll get the OR set up,it's better to get it out sooner rather than later"she says gently as I let them get me on my side,I know how they have to do it,it's not pleasant,but it's the only way to get an accurate temp on me. I really don't want to go under surgery,it's not that I don't trust her,it's just scary,I haven't had surgery in several years,the last one I had was on earth,not up here in space. "Ok,I trust you"I murmur as I feel Kelly take my hands in hers,rubbing her thumb against my palm in circles to keep me calm. I let her whisper sweet nothings in my ear to take my focus off what she's doing,I feel her pull my pants down a bit,but after that I try to focus on what she's saying,and it's over before I know it. Then they're getting a gown on me,and once they do that and get me comfortable my heart rate spikes again.

"Alright it's time for a change of plans,I think I need to get you to the Or now,it looks like your appendix is hot,and could rupture at any time"she says gently making eye contact with Kelly. I let them get me up,even though it hurts,and they get me into a wheel chair. "It'll be alright babe,I'll be right here when you wake up,can I come back with him"I hear her ask as I feel her rub my shoulders to relax me through this next bout of pain. "Yeah,you can stay till he's asleep,I'll need you to help keep him calm when I start an IV"she murmurs softly as we head down the hallway. Before I know it we're at the OR,and they get me into the antiseptic room,and onto the cold metal table. I let her take the gown off,leaving me in just my boxers,then she scans my stomach to confirm her suspicions,and it's correct. Then it's time for the IV, which I don't want,I'm not a fan of needles,I can do it,but I don't like it. I see her beckon Kelly over to my side,and she comes over,then semi holds me,like she's done in the past. We've always been sorta touchy feely, when we were together,and even now,after everything,we've gotten comfortable with it again. "Shh it'll be ok babe,I'm right here Ed,deep breaths,it'll be over soon enough"she murmurs in my ear as I feel cold antiseptic put on my left arm,then a little pinch,and it's over. Then she moves on to clean my stomach,she takes a piece of gauze with iodine on it and rubs it on my lower right side,it's sorta cold,but tolerable,then it's time to sedate me. I feel her grab my hand as I see her get the mask. "It's time Ed,I'm just going to put this over your mouth and nose,then I want you to take easy breaths for me,and count back from 10"she says as I nod,then let her put the mask over my mouth and nose. I do as she asks as I feel Kell rub my hand in comfort,I take steady breaths,count back from ten,and the next thing I know I'm out like a light,the last image I see is her kissing my cheek,and telling me she'll be here when I wake up,then she leaves to start the waiting game,one that we've experienced all too often,more often than we should ever have had to.


End file.
